An Ode To My High School Days
So as I just looked up, apparently "ode" means a poem or song, well I thought it meant like a dedication so OH WELL! This is a...DEDICATION...to my high school days. I am now 22 and this year will be 4 years ago I graduated. I miss my high school days. I wish I had treasured being a carefree teenager more. But what did I know. I regret how crazy I went over Ian. I mean YES it is normal to have a crush and like someone, but I took it way overboard and I regret it. I mean, who from my high school years do I even talk to anymore? Rebekah H. and Amie. They are the only ones I'd actually see anymore. Sometimes Colin, but that is about it. The rest of 'em, forget it. I don't even always LIKE to look at my yearbooks, seeing the students faces who hated me or bullied me. It hurts. I think I will always wish I could redo my high school days at Liberty High School instead. Hopefully I would have at least liked a student or something, Ian I just...regret wasting so much of my time on someone who wasn't going to love me the way I wanted. I was a student I wish I could have seen it then and not done the things I had done. If I hadn't done those things, he might still talk to me today. But he doesn't. And that is my fault. I just feel like at Liberty, my expierience would have been better I mean I don't see how it could have been any worse. Maybe I would have made more decent, level-headed friends, (not that Amie, Rebekeh and Colin aren't.) So here are some pages from my yearbooks that include pictures of me...Stefanie, Amie and Ian, and any other pages I decide to upload. Thanks for looking! #iamasuperstar (talk) 04:19, January 8, 2017 (UTC) 2010 (Freshman Year Yearbook) 20100058.jpg|I am on this page! And I don't think Amie is because she wasn't at our school yet that year! 20100072.jpg|Ian's photo on this page...I didn't know him yet. I didn't meet him until I was in 10th grade! 20100076.jpg|And Ian in the main picture, "rocking out" there with his guitar! I just figure after all this time I guess I will add it on here, I mean I am pretty dang sure I am over him this is only being added here to show who mattered most to me in those high school years, since elsewhere on this Wiki is other photos of him, Amie and X. 2012 (Junior Year Yearbook) 20120061.jpg|Very nice photos of me and Amie on here as Juniors! 20120092.jpg|And again...Ian's photo from my Junior year, the year I was going all berzerk for him. LOL!!!! 20120095.jpg|Ian got "best dressed" male teacher, but for some reason they made a typo and called him Mrs. Althouse instead! Oops! LOL. 20120131.jpg|Ian apparently held a Guitar Club. Good thing I wasn't in that, I don't know how I would have been able to handle being in that class! LOL! It's good I can laugh looking back on this stuff now. :P Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:School Category:Ian Category:PA Rocks